The present disclosure relates to the field of circuit design, and more particularly to a dual-output flyback voltage conversion circuit and a display device.
With the development of science and technology, people's requirements for display devices are getting increasing, especially in terms of stability and size. The display device is equipped with a voltage conversion circuit. Flyback voltage conversion circuits have advantages such as simple structure, small size, no magnetic reset required, and low production costs. Thus, flyback voltage conversion circuits are widely used in all kinds of low-power and medium-power display devices.
Since supply voltages in backlight components and main board components of the display device are different, the flyback voltage conversion circuit of the display device is required to output multiple sets of DC voltages so as to provide the corresponding supply voltage for the backlight components and main board components at the same time.
However, in general, the flyback voltage conversion circuit will perform a feedback control on only one of the multiple sets of DC voltages, such that the DC voltage which is directly subjected to feedback control will maintain a relatively stable DC voltage output, and a fluctuation will present in the other groups of DC voltages. There is therefore an offset of cross regulation between the multiple sets of DC voltages, thereby affecting the stability of the subsequent circuits of the display device.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a dual-output flyback voltage conversion circuit and a display device to solve the technical problem in the prior art.